


Upon this altar

by LadyBlack3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood Magic, F/F, Halloween, Post-Hogwarts, Rituals, Samhain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBlack3/pseuds/LadyBlack3
Summary: Samhain was oftentimes spent with loved ones, when the veil was so thin, honouring ancestors with offerings, blood, and magic to secure blood wards, protection, and to honour the old magical ways. After the second war, there were many of their generation who were left with no family and no one to celebrate with.Nearly 9 months after returning to live in Britain, Millicent Bulstrode discovers that the Hogwarts' ancient magic and the presence of a certain blonde witch will make for a very special All Hallows Eve.
Relationships: Hannah Abbot/Millicent Bulstrode
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11
Collections: 2020 Wicked Witches Of Hogwarts





	Upon this altar

**February 2005**

She took a deep breath and entered the Leaky Cauldron with quiet confidence, as if she did it every week while heading to Diagon Alley like the rest of British Wizarding folk. The truth was that this was the first time she was back on British soil since her family was cleared in the post-war trials, and wasn’t sure how she would be received. But as she walked towards a small empty booth in the corner and realised no one was paying her any attention, her shoulders began to relax a little. She took off her black muggle coat and slid into the booth quietly, glad to catch a quiet moment while she perused the menu.

The familiar smells of steak and ale pie, pumpkin juice, and butterbeer assaulted her nose and nostalgia wedged itself in her chest. She had missed Britain, and had it not been for the war, she would never have left. But she needed the space then, needed to leave until their society repaired itself a bit after the fall of the Dark Lord, so she could live without the stigma of being a Slytherin over her head.

Portland was gorgeous and she fell in love so quickly with the cold winters and the beautiful national forest surrounding the city. But fresh starts weren’t all they were cracked up to be. She left Britain with a couple thousand galleons that helped her get settled renting a small flat in the city centre, and enough to feed her long enough until she landed her first job. She began as a receptionist at one of the local magical newspapers and worked her way up to the weekly editorial section focused on research and innovation. Just when she was starting to truly feel settled, she received the dreaded owl.

“What can I get you?” a melodious voice interrupted her thoughts, and she noticed the blonde standing beside her table, waiting patiently for her to make up her mind. She looked familiar somehow, maybe from Hogwarts?

She averted her gaze quickly and looked over the menu once again. “Uhm,” she cleared her throat, dry from disuse. “The pumpkin and sage soup, with the sourdough, please.”

The blonde wrote it down and was about to ask if that was all when they were interrupted by the arrival of her classmate Daphne Greengrass.

“Millie,” Daphne greeted the brunette in the booth with a small but warm smile, as if she hadn’t been gone for years, and leaned down to quickly embrace her. “Sorry I’m late,” she apologised before turning to the barmaid. “Hannah, how are you?”

Hannah nodded in acknowledgement. “Well, thanks Daphne. Your usual?” she asked, pencil poised above the pad.

“Yes please, and we’ll also have two glasses of absinthe, Bohemian,” she ordered, the drink usually reserved in their culture for recognising and honouring a passing of life.

“I’m sorry to hear you’ve had a loss,” Hannah offered. Daphne was one of her regulars, the reporter never having treated her badly despite their house differences.

“Thanks Hannah, thought it’s not for me today,” she offered without explaining.

Hannah wasn’t nosy by nature so she took the menus and headed for the bar. Only as she was getting the sugar cubes ready on the ornate spoons did she realise whom she just served. Those eyes, so blue with a violet hue, she could only ever recall one person with those - Millicent Bulstrode. Her gaze inadvertently travelled to the far booth and she took the two women in, familiar with Daphne’s polished, smart style and pureblood manners. She would always be elegant, whether seventeen or seventy.

Millicent Bulstrode was a different story. She used to be bullied to no end. All the pureblood girls were always pretty, petite, thin, but not Millicent. If Hannah had a knut for every time someone joked that the Slytherin’s father must be a troll, she would be a wealthy woman. But the woman sitting across one of her regulars was nothing like the tomboy she remembers from school. Gone were the thick, black waves and in their place was a chic honey-brown chignon. And while she was still generously curvy and buxom, her figure was accentuated beautifully in a simple black muggle dress that removed some of the squareness out of her frame enforced by the school uniform. The dimple on her chin that created a soft cleft used to annoy Hannah once, especially as it accentuated the frown her classmate always used to wear in Herbology, but for some reason it seemed to belong in her plump features now. It appeared time has been kind to the Slytherin, and Hannah found herself glad once again that they lived in a Voldemort-free world and got to see their classmates live their lives, no matter what side they were on.

She carried over the tray with their drinks and caught another snippet of their conversation.

“Are you only staying for Mandevilla’s funeral or thinking of moving back home from the States?” Daphne asked curiously.

Millicent looked uncertain for a moment before sighing. “Now that mother is dead, I’m the last Bulstrode. I think I’ll stay for a while, decide what to do with what’s left of the estate and see if I feel at home again.”

Daphne nodded in understanding. “If you decide to stay, I’ll introduce you to our Chief Editor, she will love your portfolio of work. If you want to work, that is.”

“Absolutely,” Millicent agreed immediately. “I don’t want to turn out like mother, haunting the halls of an empty run-down manor.”

“Thank Morgana for that,” Daphne lit up their sugar with a quick spell and a few moments later they dropped their spoons in, mixing the flames out before adding a dash of iced water. “To new beginnings, and to Mandevilla. Good riddance and may the marble seal her tomb securely,” she raised her glass.

Millicent offered a small smile. Truthfully her mother had been a nasty piece of work, so she wasn’t exactly mourning for her. Perhaps only for the mother she never had. “To new beginnings,” she clinked their glasses together and took a deep drink of the aniseed liquid, watching the barmaid leave their table as she enjoyed the burn traveling down her throat. 

**May 2005**

“Hannah?” Justin called into the backroom where she was getting a clean apron for her skirt, and twisting her blonde locks up into a bun to get it out of the way. 

“What’s up?” she called through just as he came in.

“It’s not terrible yet but it’s picking up again. And we have a stag-do in the corner, Marcus Flint and the Slytherin lot,” his lip curled in distaste.

“Fucking lovely,” the barmaid muttered to herself and headed out, picking straight up where Justin left off, wiping down the bar surface and flicking her wand to summon any left out empty dishes, loading up the sink and setting them to wash themselves magically.

“Hey gorgeous,” the slightly inebriated drawl was probably supposed to be sexy but it only made her roll her eyes to high heavens as she turned around with a straight face. 

“What will it be, Flint?” she asked, sounding bored.

His sinful gaze travelled the length of her body. “There are a few things I would like from you for sure…” he drawled meaningfully.

Before she had a chance to respond, another voice piped up beside them. “How about you try and stick your dick into someone who is actually interested? Though that will be a tough find.”

Flint swirled around and glared at the woman seated on one of the stools. “Who the fuck asked your opinion anyway?”

The brunette shrugged. “I see little has changed since Hogwarts and Quidditch fame has done you little favours if you have to bother uninterested barmaids,” she said frankly. Flint had always been a bit odd, slimy somehow in a way that she could never really place. But she knew some of the girls he slept with back in the day and it never seemed to be a happy experience. 

“Wait, I know you,” he pointed his finger and squinted rather unattractively at her before snorting. “Of course, Fat Millie. Jealous, are we? I wouldn’t fuck you and your lardy arse if you were the last witch on earth,” he sneered.

Hannah put down a pint before him and sent him a glare. “Get your drink and back to your table. And you better behave, Flint, or I’ll have you and your merry band out of here,” she said pointedly. 

“Merlin, what is wrong with you all today? Can’t even take a fucking compliment,” he glared at them both and staggered away.

Hannah shook her head at his antics and turned to the woman before her. “Thanks, but I can take care of myself next time.”

Millicent shrugged. “Sorry, but he had it coming. Didn’t mean to cause you any trouble though, I can go,” she offered.

“No, stay,” Hannah wiped the bar top in front of her. “What will it be?”

“A porter if you have any? Surprise me,” she offered. 

Hannah nodded and got a clean glass, pouring her a delicious local chocolate porter to try. “This is the third time this week I’ve seen you here. Decided to stay then? In England I mean.”

“I think so, yes,” Millicent took a sip, a small smile spreading on her lips. “This tastes just like a porter one of the little microbreweries in Portland makes,” she said softly, feeling a bit nostalgic.

Moving back to Britain had been tougher than she expected but thankfully most of the stigma has gone and the Chief Editor at the Prophet took her on immediately to their investigative team. Whatever was left of the family fortune helped get her a nice little townhouse in Chelsea and having Daphne back in her life really helped her connect with her roots. But she missed the midnight pizza, the little family cafe she always went to for breakfast on the weekend, and her old office. Most of all though, she missed the forest and her weekend hiking trips, something her city life back in London lacked severely.

“I have a few imported IPAs if you fancy,” Hannah offered. 

She shook her head. “This is great, thanks. I’ll let you get back to work,” she offered, not wanting to keep the barmaid too long.

“Give me a shout if you need a top up,” Hannah offered and with a last pat to the bar top headed to serve another customer. 

It was a busy night but whenever she grabbed a moment of peace, she felt herself drawn to the corner where the Slytherin sipped her drink and read through some of her work notes. Perhaps it was the fact that Millicent didn’t need her to be sociable or speak incessantly like the other customers. There was a comfortable silence between them as she puttered around and they occasionally shared a comment or two. She had few favourite customers, and lately the brunette was becoming one of them.

**September 2005** ****

“Hey, haven’t seen you in a couple of weeks,” Hannah smiled, her cheeks rosy from the little end-of-summer heatwave they were having in London. She flicked her wand to reapply her cooling charms once again as she took in the gorgeous navy skirt suit of her favourite customer. “You look nice,” she offered.

“Thanks,” Millicent set her handbag down on the stool beside her. “I was in court today,” she explained. 

“Oh? Anything wrong?” the blonde asked with a frown as she wiped the latest batch of glasses. “Is that why you’ve been absent?”

Millicent nodded, and took off her blazer and unbuttoned the cuffs of her blouse, rolling them up to reveal pale elegant forearms in an effort to cool off. “A man popped up claiming he was a distant cousin and only just found out about Mother’s passing, demanding with a petition that the family wealth should be shared. Don’t know what wealth, honestly. Once upon a time we used to live in a castle and own an eighth of the Isles. All of that is gone now and I barely managed to sell the Manor in the state that it was in. I’m not exactly poor but I’m not a Malfoy for sure,” she said with a deep frown reminiscent of her days back in school.

“I know what you mean. My mother was killed during our sixth year, so I’m the half-blood sole heir to what once also used to be a Sacred Twenty-Eight family. And a barmaid,” she pointed out with a shrug. “I know there will always be those who will keep up the traditions. But for us, I think we’re doing well bringing our houses into the twenty-first century, don’t you think?”

Millicent inclined her head in agreement. “Can I get an absinthe today?” she asked. 

“Of course! Bohemian or French?” she asked.

“French today, please, need to cool off,” she offered. “Anyway, I completely agree, there is nothing for him to claim and he can’t possibly revive the bloodline as he is very distantly related. And then the little shite had the gall to tell me that better him than someone like me continue the blood line,” she seethed quietly. “So of course my lawyer finally stepped in and presented evidence that he wasn’t even related enough to have any kind of claim, he was 1/16th Bulstrode,” she rolled her eyes at the audacity.

“The cheek on him!” Hannah empathised as she set the glass under the ice water tap to slowly drip over the sugar. “Wait, what did he mean by ‘someone like you’?” she asked curiously.

Millicent shrugged, looking up at her through her lashes for a moment before answering. “His lawyer got his hands on my brief dating history. He meant someone who prefers their own sex,” she admitted softly. 

Hannah frowned and saw Millicent’s features shift into the neutral mask she knew the Slytherins were taught to wear when faced with adversity, realising her mistake. “Oh I’m not angry about that, that’s perfectly normal. The fact that he said something so ridiculous is not, though,” she pointed out and wiped the freshly washed glass in her hand more vigorously in anger. “I don’t know where this lack of acceptance is coming from these days. Wizards and witches used to form all manner of bonds, anything from same sex couple to magical triads. Old magick either approves or denies a match. You either are compatible or you are not, it’s that simple,” she pointed out.

Millicent didn’t realise just how much it would mean to her to hear Hannah say that. It was true, their world used to be much more tolerant, but these days she was the only one in her class, and especially from the pureblood families who was a lesbian. Hearing Hannah’s open acceptance of her was comforting, and she felt a stirring in her chest when the blonde smiled at her in that beautiful way of hers. 

Beautiful?

Oh, bollocks.

**31st October 2005** ****

She breathed in the smell of the Highlands, the cold earth, and the beautiful forest up ahead. It reminded her so much of her walks in the national forest near Portland, and though she’s been back in Britain for nearly nine months now, she still missed her old home.

“Thank you again for allowing this tradition, Headmaster,” she turned towards her old Head of House. Of all the people who survived the war, she was most pleased to learn that Severus Snape was one of them. He paid a dear price for his part in the two wars as a spy, but he looked in good health and the scowl that used to permanently grace his Roman features was now gone, replaced by a silent contemplation. One thing remained the same though, his fondness for most of his snakes even when they left Hogwarts. 

“Think nothing of it, Miss Bulstrode. The whole Board of Governors was in agreement this was much needed after the war, and I am glad it comes to good use. Do you have the coordinates?” he asked as they paused at the edge of the forest, basket full of freshly collected ingredients in his hand.

“Yes, thank you. I won’t keep your from your task any longer. It was nice seeing you well, Headmaster,” she offered with a small smile as he nodded and continued further along the forest edge towards the lake for the rest of his bounty.

She looked at the piece of parchment in her hands and tried to find her mental focus to apparate when she heard a distinct crunch of leaves underfoot nearby. She whirled around, her cedar wand raised and alert. “Reveal yourself,” she said clearly and calmly. 

“Hey, it’s me,” Hannah’s voice carried around the curve in the trees before she stepped out from the shadows.

She was wrapped up in a beautiful black cloak, golden hair tucked behind her ear and out of the way as she smiled at the Slytherin witch before her. It was a lovely smile, soft and fond in a way, and it was Millicent’s favourite. It was fair to say they’d become good friends over the past few months, her regular visits to the Leaky serving as a good opportunity to catch up and see each other. But this lovely smile only began appearing on Hannah’s delicate features a couple of weeks ago, her sparkling green eyes always so warm and welcoming. It was becoming difficult for Millicent not to give away just how much she liked her.

“What are you doing here?” she asked curiously, her gaze dropping down to the small satchel andjug in the blonde’s hands.

Looking uncertain for the first time, Hannah stepped closer and showed her the contents of the pouch. “I was hoping to join you. I have no one to share Samhain with and when you told me you may come here, I thought I would bring some offerings and we could both honour the old magick and our ancestors,” she offered, gaze hopeful.

How could she say no to that? “My offerings are usually a bit more…personal,” she warned, not sure whether Hannah would approve. 

She looked confused for a moment, before she noticed a beautiful dagger strapped to Millicent’s thigh, no doubt by the jewels a family heirloom and realised what she meant. “I’ve never done that. Will you show me?” she asked. 

Despite initial hesitation, the brunette acquiesced and offered her forearm to hold onto for a side-along. Hannah wrapped her hand securely around her elbow, surprising her with the open closeness before she focused and they apparated from the designated spot to a small clearing. 

It was a beautiful, solitary place. Samhain was oftentimes spent with loved ones, when the veil was so thin, honouring ancestors with offerings, blood and magic to secure blood wards, protection, and to honour the old magical ways. After the second war, there were many of their generation who were left with no family and no one to celebrate with. It was the Hogwarts Board of Governors that decided to open the gates of the school for this one night of the year for people like Millicent and Hannah to make use of the powerful magical conduits on the grounds. Once a year, Harry Potter himself came to the magical altar near Dumbledore’s tomb to pay his respect and leave a handful of lilies on the tombstone. Hannah only came here once before, last year, to pay her respects and put down some offerings on the stone altar near the lake. This spot was new to her but she could sense the ancient magic imbued in the soil as they stepped closer to the weathered circular stone set in the ground in the middle of the meadow. Once they were both on top of it, a magical ward to protect them in the middle of rites raised like a shimmering magical barrier in the cool night and the light of four torches burning brightly.

“This is…” Hannah didn’t know quite what to call this. Her magical core was thumping in her chest in response to the beautiful magick surrounding them.

“The oldest place on the Hogwarts grounds. The Headmaster was kind enough to allow me here this year because it’s my first as Head of House, so I thought I would make my offerings,” explained the brunette as she gently took her arm back and enlarged the blanket that was in her pockets, making it thick and long enough for the both of them to sit or kneel on for the ceremonial part on the cold stone. 

Hannah went about setting down the small pitcher of apple cider, and unpacked two pumpkins, apples, acorns and winterberries, and of course half a loaf of dark rye bread. And last but not least, she pulled down from her neck a lovely gold necklace with a small vial of their family’s blood. She was a half-blood herself, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t going to honour her family legacy. 

“You should go first,” Millicent encouraged her, seeing her companion was ready for her ritual. There was no one way to honour your ancestors, everyone had their own rites. She settled back on her haunches and watched.

Hannah clasped the blood vial and closed her eyes, breathing in the cool evening air. "This is the night when the gateway between our world and the spirit world is thinnest. Tonight is a night to call out those who came before us. I, Hannah Abbott, thank thee, Marla and Desider Abbott, for bringing me to this world as the fruit of your union,” she smiled at the memory of her parents, readjusting the grip on the necklace. 

“I call upon the North, the Night, Winter, the Crone, the element of Earth and our Body, to protect us of the realm of the living, of the Abbot family, and the spirits of those past, of our ancestors. On this night and for the rest of the year’s wheel. So mote it be,” she finished speaking, kissed the vial and reached for the jug to take a long sip before spilling some on the ground to soak into the earth for those who rested beneath it.

The ancient magick of the sacred site rose in the air around them much brighter, the air humming and whispers from beyond the veil could be heard as the fate of the offering was decided. Hannah gasped as her magical core extended in her chest before once again contracting slightly, the magic around them settling somewhat, though still very much present in the air.

She took in a shuddering breath and sat back, feeling a gentle, warm touch on her lower back steadying her. “Thank you,” she turned to smile at the brunette, her green eyes sparkling with joy at her offering being accepted.

Millicent nodded and sat forward, bringing out her offerings - a pomegranate, and a small pouch of ash salt. She first cut the pomegranate open and lifted it up to her lips, taking a few of the sweet-bitter seeds into her mouth before adding some into the small ritual bowl before her. “I, Millicent, daughter of Mandevilla, daughter of Cygnus, son of Meliflua, daughter of Augustus, son of Cassiopeia, and all the ancestors of the Ancient and Noble House of Bulstrode, bring forth this offering as Head of House and last living heir to your legacy,” she spoke clearly as she picked up the dagger and slashed it across her palm, teeth gritted against the pain as she watched her blood drip into the bowl.

The whispers around them rose in intensity and the magic began shimmering around them once again at the blood element to the magic. “With this blood, I offer thee my promise upon this All Hallows Eve to honour my ancestors and the magic in our blood.” She picked up a pinch of the ash salt from the small leather pouch and added it to the bowl, watching it sizzle and the whispers rise another level. “May the seeds of the earth that goes to sleep, and the salt that cleanses the body and magic, serve as offerings to honour those before me and the magic that passes from mother to son to daughter. So mote it be,” she finished the chant and felt her magical core expanding to reach the ancient magics surrounding them and humming at the offerings. 

She swore she could see the face of her mother and her grandfather as the air shimmered and spirits circled them, but they disappeared as soon as they showed, and the magic returned to her core, pulsing inside her chest brilliantly. It seemed they have both pleased their ancestors and the ancient magick this night. 

“That was….your hand!” Hannah looked in awe as the air shimmered around Millicent’s hand and the bleeding wound closed itself, leaving behind a pink line that would serve as a reminder of the offering for a few days.

Millicent took the hand that was holding hers and squeezed it fondly. “It doesn’t even hurt,” she reassured her.

Hannah’s gaze fell to their joined hands and back up into those beautiful blue eyes laced with violet, so vidid in the light of the torches. She’s been wanting for months now, feeling the change from Millicent becoming a mere customer to a friend, and now to someone she desired to be much closer to. She lifted the hand in hers and pressed a gentle kiss to the healing palm, hearing the brunette’s breath catch at the back of her throat. “There, a healing kiss for thee,” she whispered, a habit her mum passed onto her when she was little, always kissing away her hurt and spinning her around to make her laugh.

Millicent was not laughing, however. Her eyes still bright with the magic of the grounds and pulse racing beneath translucent skin, she reached up to cup Hannah's cheek and allowed herself to be carefree for once, like the beautiful woman before her, leaning into a kiss both gentle and starved of love and attention. Neither noticed the magick rising around them as Hannah pulled away with a shuddering breath before surging forward once more to connect their lips with need for more. A hand slid into her blonde tresses and guided her even closer as she deepened their kiss, letting the brunette in as she licked the seam of her lips.

They didn’t need words of reassurance. Their magic was already humming so close to each other, as if wanting to reach the other despite barriers of flesh and cloth separating them. But they still weren’t close enough, no.

Millicent moved to sit back on the blanket and pulled Hannah closer, feeling her already climbing up onto her lap to get closer. She allowed her hands to travel down the blonde’s slim frame, learning her gentle curves and what made her gasp and moan so sweetly into their kiss.

Hannah’s flowing skirt settled around them as she pressed closer, rubbing against Millicent’s body naturally in search of closeness and friction. She couldn’t wait to get closer, needed to feel her, skin on skin. She had the blouse off the brunette in no time, enjoying the softness of her pale skin as she leaned down to pepper the top of her rounded breasts in delight, trailing a path back up to her neck where she knew she would be sensitive. 

Millicent shivered as her skin was exposed to the cool night air but couldn’t stop herself from pulling the blonde closer, her hands finding their way under the skirt to find the soft silk whisper of tights encasing the skin. Willing her magic to obey despite her wand tucked way, she cast a wandless _divesto_ and felt the material disappear from beneath her touch, allowing her to feel Hannah’s skin for the first time. She was already aware of the heat of the core pressed against her thigh intimately, a testament to the need building between them.

Hannah shrugged her cloak and jumper off impatiently, reaching back to kick off her shoes, her body bending beautifully to give Millicent a chance to nuzzle her peaking nipples through the soft lace cups of her bra.She gasped at the sensation, her hips grinding down against the two warm hands squeezing her pert arse in response. 

No longer wanting to deny either of them what they really wanted, Millicent kept a hand on one perfect little cheek as she caressed a soft inner thigh all the way up to the hem of the soft cotton knickers covering Hannah’s already soaking core. Pushing aside the fabric, she groaned at the feel of the damp curls that greeted her, her face falling forward into the valley of the blonde’s soft chest with relish. Hannah couldn’t take the gentle touch anymore and ground her hips down, feeling the fingers slide through her silky folds and just about graze her pulsing clit. “More…” she whispered, leaning down to pull on the brunette’s hair until she looked up, connecting their lips in another hungry kiss.

Feeling how ready she was for her, Millicent didn’t hesitate before pressing one of her fingers into the sodden heat, the walls tightening needfully around the intrusion as the heel of her palm grazed the little bud of pleasure.

“More…” Hannah repeated her plea as she ground down on the touch, needing to feel even more connected.

Millicent groaned at her impatience but pulled back slightly only to push back inside with two of her digits, pressing against the front silky wall to find that small patch of ridged flesh to please her witch. She knew she found it when Hannah’s nails dug into her shoulders and her breath hitched between their lips.

Hannah didn’t need to ask for more again, she knew she was in good hands when the same spot was caressed deeply on the next thrust, and the next, the brunette’s touch playing her body like a fine instrument, leaving her breathless and shuddering with need. 

“Are you close?” Millicent asked, voice husky and eyes vibrant sapphire jewels as they watched the play of pleasure across the blonde’s features.

Hannah nodded breathlessly and lifted her hips up just a little bit to allow the brunette’s hand and wrist more space to thrust up into her firmly. She was so very close, feeling her muscles quivering and tightening on the deep touch. She just needed a little more-

Her hands scrambled for purchase on the Millicent rounded shoulder’s as the heel of a palm grazed Hannah's clit and she was flying apart, eyes shuttering closed. Millicent couldn’t stop looking at the sight of the blonde in her lap coming at her hand, the frown of concentration on her brow deepening just a moment before smoothing out as her mouth fell open and eyes screwed shut against the sparks of pleasure. She couldn’t move, she could barely breathe, her fingers were held in a vice hold for long moments as the blonde came and shuddered atop her.

Only as she gently pulled back did Millicent notice the brilliant golden circle of magic surrounding them upon the ancient stone altar. She felt her magic swirling wildly inside her core and just held Hannah close as they came down from the high of their connection that was clearly recognised as another offering on this sacred night. Blood and sex, the primal drivers of human life. No wonder the ancient magick was protecting them this way.

Hannah pulled back slightly and cupped the brunette’s beautiful face, leaning down to kiss the dimple next to her lips sweetly. “As much as I like an ambiance, I think it’s time we headed home,” she suggested, ready to have her own way with the Slytherin witch, preferably naked and spread out on her fresh bedsheets.

“Where to?” she asked, leaning in for one more kiss before they began getting dressed. 

Hannah just smiled and helped her up to her feet. “I have a feeling we’ll figure it out,” she offered.

A few hours later, as they settled down to sleep just before the witching hour could strike that night, Millicent knew she would always think of the woman in her arms on a Samhain night.


End file.
